What Goes On In Slytherin
by DarkAngel-95
Summary: The Seventh Year At Hogwarts seems to be promsing to one young Malfoy
1. The New Girl

What Goes On In Slytherin   
  
Chapter Two  
  
The New Girl  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything only my character 'Goldie' and the plot.  
  
(A/N: Yes this story is based on myself as a new character)  
  
Draco  
  
Every thing was set, I was in my compartment thinking about how everything was working out as   
  
planned, I was head boy I had the top marks in Hogwarts, by performing a curse on that mudblood   
  
Granger, and I had successfully became a Death Eater and helped the Dark lord rise once again. The one   
  
thing I had not counted on was her. I thought looking at the girl who now sat across from me in the   
  
compartment.   
  
Her name was Goldie and she had recently enrolled at Hogwarts. She was the daughter of my   
  
father's best friend Nott, who had been hiding out in Paris with his estranged wife and daughter from the   
  
Dark lord, but as everyone knows it is only a matter of time before He will find you. It has been proven   
  
loads of times, with Potters parents and now with Nott, yet Nott thought he was smarter then the Dark   
  
lord. How wrong he was in the end it was his own daughter who had ratted him out. And even though with   
  
the Dark lord it was that he did not just kill you, He killed your whole family he had spared Goldie. I   
  
myself wondered what countless other Death Eaters wondered, why He had spared her. He had told me   
  
the same reason He told all the others she would be useful. I personally could see many reasons for her   
  
usefulness, but what her value to the Dark lord was, was beyond me. The funny thing was she knew when   
  
we came for her father and killed her mother and brother in front if her she just laughed. She was not   
  
emotional or anything as useless as that nonsense. It was stupid to show weakness to Him. He had asked   
  
her what was so funny when He turned his wand towards her.  
  
"And what, my dear is so funny?" He had asked her. Stunned that she was not trying to fight Him.   
  
"And for that matter why aren't you cowering in front of me like they did? Are you not too afraid that I   
  
will waste you like I did your family? Are you not mournful of there deaths?"  
  
"I am not cowering in front of you because I do not think people who are murdered by yourself are   
  
wasted, they are merely paying their debt to you. My father has betrayed you and my mother has lived   
  
with this knowledge for three years. My brother is in debt to you because when he turned of age carrying   
  
my father's blood he did not try to contact you to become a Death Eater." She said and by this time the   
  
dark lord had become fascinated with her and had lowered His wand.  
  
"How do you know all this child? Your mother surly did not tell you this?" He had said with a   
  
look that plainly said that He did not wish to kill her anymore.  
  
"I have been following the dark arts since I was a child and let me tell you that I no longer feel the   
  
need to respect mudbloods and muggles the way my mom did!"  
  
Back on the train it seemed as though Goldie would never be able to do dark arts.  
  
"So Draco," She started jolting me from my thoughts. "You never told me what house you, and   
  
possibly me, are in?"  
  
"I am in Slytherin, and you most definitely will be too. Unless you'd rather be in Gryffindor with   
  
our resident celebrity, Harry Potter and the Mudbloods?" I asked with my trademark smirk.  
  
Goldie  
  
I almost melted as Draco gave me his trademark smirk.  
  
"No I'd rather be with you and the purebloods in Slytherin. That was where my father was when   
  
he was here and up until three years ago he was on the right track." I said quickly assuring him that I had   
  
every intention of keeping to what I had been teaching my self over the past five years.  
  
"That reminds me I need to show you around to every body in my, and soon to be our house. And I   
  
think that a round of detentions is in order for Potty, Mudblood and Weasel." Draco said talking gibberish   
  
that I did not understand.  
  
"Who are these people that you speak so kindly of?" I asked for clarification. "And what do you   
  
mean by 'show me around to people?' You speak of me as if I'm a new broomstick!" I said with a smile,   
  
which told me, and possibly him that I would not mind being 'his'.  
  
"They are the dream team of Gryffindor they are a favorite among the teachers except for Snape,   
  
our head of house. And they always get good marks even though they are completely useless." he paused   
  
to think. "I think that we will first go to see Pansy and the other girls you will be sharing a dorm with.   
  
They have been anxious to meet you ever since I sent them an owl at the beginning of August saying that   
  
you'd be joining them this year."  
  
As we proceeded up the hall of the scarlet train I couldn't help but notice how many people   
  
seemed to positively reek of muggle parentage. They were all dressed up as if they were going to be told   
  
they had been selected to be Minster of magic. Some girls where wearing oddly colored muggle blouses   
  
and skits, while the guys where wearing dress pants and white button up shirts with collars. I had to ask.  
  
"This Dumbledore sure lets in a lot of muggle bourns and Mudbloods, doesn't he?" I asked with a   
  
look of utter disgust plastered on my face.  
  
"Yes, the witch who was getting the highest marks in all her classes until last year was muggle   
  
born. She was a disgrace to all us purebloods up until last year, until I 'helped' her flunk her potions essay   
  
at the end of term." He replied with the same look on his face that I still wore on mine.   
  
Once we got to the end of the hall and stopped, Draco turned to me.  
  
"You'll want to watch out For Pansy," He said with a look of sincerity on his face. "If she thinks   
  
that you'll be competition for her, which think you may, she can get nasty." Then with out another word   
  
he opened the sliding door to reveal five seventh grade girls. 


	2. Seventh Grade Evil

What Goes On In Slytherin  
  
Chapter two  
  
Seventh Grade Evil  
  
Goldie  
  
I walked into the compartment to find five girls of about my age, doing various things. A large brown-haired girl and one with orange hair were playing chess, and three girls, two blond and a brunette, were sitting in a corner reading witches weekly excitedly. They all turned in unison to look at me as I stepped into the compartment. "Hi, Draco." One of the blond girls said. Throwing the magazine aside as we walked in. "And this must be our new friend." She said with a look that I took to mean, that I was passable to be in their circle physically. "Goldie," he said stiffly and as he proceeded to point around the room I noticed that I seemed to remember quite a lot of names from when I was little and still lived in London and Goldie this is Pansy." He pointed to the girl with long blond hair. "Andromeda." He pointed to the girl with short strawberry blond hair. "Kristy." He pointed to the girl with super straight brown hair. "Millensent." He said trying to hide what I took to be a look of disgust as he pointed at the large ugly girl. "And this is Janna." He said as he pointed to the last girl, the one with flaming hair. "Hi" I said, "nice to meet you all." I said with a hint of sarcasm. Good move on my part I thought with, the smile that Pansy, obviously the most popular girl in the room, gave me. Draco excused himself from the room muttering some thing about 'head boy' business he had to attend to and that he'd be back once he was done. "Well, Goldie" Pansy said as soon as he was out of the room, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder importantly. "I feel we should get to know you know so there is no awkwardness once we get to school. How I do hate to be awkward." "Yeah," Tell us a bit about yourself. The girl who Draco had identified as Andromeda asked me. I took a minute to think about what I was going to say, as I did not want to sound stupid and French. "Well, theirs not much to tell exactly. I'm eighteen, I do the best with transfiguration and potions and I've been studying to be aimagi for the past five years."  
"Ooh, really?" Kristy asked. "Me to. What animal are you going to be?"  
"A Phoenix." I answered. I had been under the watchful eye of my transfiguration teacher for the past five years and I could now transform on command, but I did not want to right now.  
"Cool. I'm gonna be a cat." How original, I thought trying to stop my eyes from rolling to far back in to my head.  
"More importantly," Pansy said flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder yet again. "How do you like living with the Malfoys? I heard Narsissa is treating you like the daughter she never had." She finished.  
"There great!! They gave me my own room, not a guest room and Narsissa took me shopping I got a new broom for school and they got me all my supplies and got me a bank account in Gringgots. My mudblood loving mother was sitting on a mountain of gold and did not even bother to tell me." Pansy looked happy with my answer so I did not go on. "Well, that's a relief, we thought you were gonna be gormless. Being from Beaubatons and all, but I think we'll get along just fine as long as you don't go telling all your friends at that wretch of a school our secrets."  
"Me? Talk to them?" I said horrified as is shed suggested sleeping with Lucius. "I never bothered to talk to anyone after fourth year."  
"Why?" Came the first sound out of Andromeda's mouth.  
"Because they seemed to think that Lord L was a roomer created by British wizards to keep them out of their Country." I replied calmly knowing her next question.  
"And you didn't?" As predicted, she asked her next question.  
"No! How could I?" I said. "I lived in London and my father was a Death Eater till I was eleven. Why would I think he was a legend? Lord L was my obsession when I was younger, my idol as I grew up. I would have tried to join already if I wasn't so young. My mother said anybody who followed him was a disgrace, the little bitch I hope she burns in hell for the rest of her life!!!!"  
"I think that were gonna like you just fine, just fine indeed." Said a stunned Pansy as she moved over and allowed me to sit down so that we could read the magazine she had brought.  
  
Draco  
  
As I shut the compartment door I could not help wondering whether or not pansy would allow her into the group. Not that there was anything wrong with her that made her different from them. No, nothing. She was prefect, her silvery blond hair, the way it framed her sexy smile, her . No I thought to myself I am a Malfoy I do not think of girls as nice or good looking only as a play thing. But she was different. She did not go after me because I was a Malfoy. She did not actually come after me at all. She had flirted with me, yes, but she did not chase me around like the other girls at the school did. I shock all those thoughts out of my head as I entered the prefect's compartment. They needed me to tell them their duties for this night, before we got to Hogsmade station.  
"Ah all here I see," I said as soon as I get inside to find them all there. "Nice start to the year." I knew the head girl would not be there she was doing hall duties. " Have been informed that the feast has been undaunted so far and should be staring at seven o'clock on the dot. Gryffindor," I cast a look at Ginny and Ron Weasly with out showing to much disgust. "You two will be in charge of making sure all first years are off the trains and into the boats with Hagrid. Huffelpuff? You two will be in charge of looking in the train for any person or thing left behind. 


End file.
